Many spinal fixation systems are found in the prior art for fixing connecting rods and the like to pedicle screws. Some systems have a disadvantage in that the rod must be bent after coupling to the pedicle screw because of anatomical considerations. Some systems attempt to solve this problem with different kinds of connectors that secure the rod to a polyaxial pedicle screw head and permit spatial adjustments before locking the rod in place. In order to achieve additional stability of the fixation system, especially when more levels or screws are added to the structure, cross bars or connectors are installed linking the rods of both sides of the vertebra. Such cross connectors add rigidity to the system but increase stress in the rod contact area. To adapt to anatomical constraints, the cross connectors should be fixable at different lengths and angles to fit the position of the anchoring elements attached to the bones. Nevertheless, no design is free of problems and there is still a need for a connector that is “user-friendly” and permits adjustments before locking the rod in place.